Heartbroken
by xX Shining Diamond Xx
Summary: Red was defeated. By who? Green. He won, and took everything away from him. Leaf is determined to get it back for him. (Burningleafshipping and Conflictshipping) rated m for harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

This was it. Today was the day she was to beat the new champion. Actually, he had been the champion for a year now. Green defeated Red. Pretty much Green took everything from Red. Including his girlfriend, Yellow, his house, his car, _everything._ Red had gotten support from Misty and leaf. Now he's dating Misty. She supports him. Now She's gonna take it all away from Green so Red can have his normal life back.

"What a bitch, just snatching a rug from under his feat. He purposely poisoned his pokemon before the battle!" Leaf yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

There was a knock on her door.

"Coming!" She called, lowering the heat on the chicken she was cooking.

"Hey, open up." The man outside the door said.

"Green, I told you to stop coming here when the girl you have a date with wants to punch you. Dude, it's time to face it." She said, as she opened the door.

"Hey, look. It's not my fault I'm so damn sexy that all the girls want me. " He said, pretending to slick his hair back.

"Anyway, are you going to club Dazzling tonight? It's the competition for who wants to be the club's singer. Do you wanna try?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. But right after I'm going to battle you." She said, crossing her arms.

"Wanna claim the champ spot? Give poor Red his normal life back? Pssh. Never." He said, winking.

"You POISONED his pokemon before the match! You son of a bitch cheated!" She yelled, all up in his face.

"Hey, hey. Cool it. We will talk at the club. But right now, choose your outfit for the competition." He said, pushing leaf inside.

They both went upstairs to her room and looked through her closet. After about hours of looking, they finally found the perfect one. It was green, skin tight, it went up to mid-thigh. It accelerated her curves.

"Gosh, Leaf. You finally look sexy enough to eat." He said, licking his lips, looking at her up and down.

There suddenly was a huge beapping noise. It was the fire alarm.

"Oh no! The chicken!" She cried as she ran downstairs.

The fire had pretty much consumed the kitchen. Green ran upstairs to grab the spray-thingie.

"Leaf, stay behind me. I don't want you to get hurt." He said, pushing her behind him, then spraying.

Leaf grabbed into his shirt from the back. Green felt the back of his shirt starting to get wet.

"Leaf...?" He said, slowly turning behind.

There was Leaf sobbing, and hiccuping.

"M-mummy and daddy built the kitchen... it was all I had of them left after what happened with deyoxis." She said, wipping away her tears.

"It's ok. You don't need objects to remember people." Green said, hugging her.

Green checked his watch. "Leaf, it's time to go. The competition starts in ten minutes. You are lucky the club is right down the street."

(At the club)

"Ok, everybody! The competition is at their last contestant, please give a warm welcome to Leaf Satoshi!"The host man said, pointing to Leaf.

**"1, 2 Step"**  
(feat. Yellow)

"Ladies and gentlemen (Ladies and gentlemen)  
This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,  
Yellow (Yellow),The princess is here,

(She's here) Leaf, This beat is...!" Yellow sang.

"Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on

This beat is

Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,  
(Jazze made it),  
So retarded, top charted,  
Ever since the day I started,  
Strut my stuff,  
And yes I flaunt it,  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
(Jump on it),  
No I can't control myself,  
Now let me do my 1,2 step

(We going to step it like this. Oooohwee)

It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go  
(I like this ah),  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ (Hey,Hey),  
And we will, we will rock you up  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Dance slow yeah),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go,  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ (Ladies and gentlemen),  
And we will, we will rock you,  
Lets shake!" Leaf sang.

"I shake it like jello,  
And make the boys say hello,  
Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat  
(Rocking the beat),  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,  
But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),  
Because I'm 5 foot 2,  
I wanna dance with you,  
And I'm sophisticated fun,  
I eat fillet mignon,  
And I'm nice and young,  
Best believe I'm number one!"  
(Whoa) (so out of charecter!)

The crowd went wild.

Once the song ended, yellow and I hugged each other.

"Yellow, thanks for singing this with me. Your a great rapper." I said, holding hands with Yellow.

"Oh, no! Its fine! I loved singing with you!" She said.

"Hey. I didn't know you could sing." Green said, walking up to her.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. " I said, handing the Mic back to host man.

"Here are the results! The winner is...! Leaf Satoshi!" The host man yelled.

I jump up and down. I hug everybody there, including host man.

"Now, Leaf. You will be starting your job on Monday. Be ready with a song by then!" Host man said. "And let's not forget the other wonderful people who participated in this competition! Come on up, everyone!"

? POV

"Ugh, that stupid Leaf girl. Anyone could tell I was better than her!" I'll show you, oh I'll show you!"

Dun dun!

I had a lot of fun writing this chappie. I absolutely LOVE one two step, it's my favorite song ever.


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday...

Leaf's POV

Today was the day I am going to start my job. For this song, the outfit I have to wear is... a black bikini top with bronze beads around the edges and white short shorts. Ok. Check. Have that. I have five minutes until I go up on stage. I decide to call Green, you know... to thank him.

"Hey, Green. It's me, Leaf. I wanted to call and say thanks for taking me to the audition... Wait, I never got it talk to you about the champion thing! Ugh! Call you back later, I've gotta go on stage. See ya later." I click end, and walk up on stage.

"Welcome, everyone! Our very own Leaf is performing... When I grow up!" Host man said.

Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, everytime you turn around  
They scream your name

_[Verse 1]_  
Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

_[Bridge:]_  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

_[Hook x2]_  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_[Verse 2]_  
They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say...

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

_[Hook x2]_  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_[Verse 3]_  
I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Darkchild

"Well done, Leaf! Now, you may take your seat." Host man said.

I went over to take my seat at the staff table. I look down at my chair, and their is a whole load of crap (poo) slopped onto it.

"Yo! Po- po! Can you roll over the surveillance and check who did this to my seat?" I called.

"Yes, your wish is our command, miss Leaf-Sama." My fan club, the police, ran to the video room and checked who did it.

"It was Mint ansawza. She did it."they said in unison.

"Good. Bring her to me." I said.

"What am I doing over here?" She asked.

"You put CRAP all over my chair, duh!" I said, pointing to my chair.

"What? You have such a cute boyfriend, and a great job, you have to have some bad luck!" She cried, throwing he hand in the air.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" I yelled.

"Oh? So he is for the taking? Perfect. I can't wait to have him fuck me... and I moan... OOPS! I FORGOT I WAS HERE! TOO TA LOO!" She ran off.

"Um, ok?" I shrugged it off.

"Hey, Leaf. I saw your performance. Your just so... so... sexy. I was wondering if we could be... friends with benefits?" A random, skinny man said.

"One, I don't want to be your friend, and two, I am still a virgin, and I won't waste something so precious on... You. So.. too TA LOO! Guys! Get this guy out of my face!" I said as I snapped my fingers.

"Yes, madam!" My fan club said as they threw the man out the window.

As i walked through the busy club, i noticed everyone of those weird, perverted men staring at me. I held an L over my head, meaning loser. Yes, signed autographs, shook hands, got complements but this one was definitely the weirdest.

"Hey, Leaf! Hows it going!" someone said as he or she wrapped a blindfold and gag on my head. "Lets talk over there!" How am i supposed to talk with this gag in?

He or She sat me down, and said, "Soooooooooooo hows life? Your way prettier now, and i missed you! Don't you remember me? Don't you remember my voice?" This person was definitely a He. He asked really quickly. "Can i kiss you?'

"Nwo! (No!)" I muffled through the gag.

"OK!" He said as he took off my gag, and kissed me!

After about ten seconds or so, i got in to the kiss. Hopefully this guy isn't a weirdo. From what i remember, we started making out... but the night was still young, so...

He told me to take off the blindfold.

I really wish I hadn't.

* * *

Me:Yay, good chappie! (I think, though im not proud of the ending...)


	3. Song List

(A/N) Hallo, peoplez, I have finally figured out the some of the songs from list of songs I will use. Here they are:

My boo - usher-Gary Alica Keys - Leaf

Me and u - Cassie-Leaf

Love song (I'm not gonna write you a love song) -Sadie?-Leaf

Better than revenge -Taylor - mystery girl (soon to find out...)

Want u back -Cheryl - Leaf

Superhero -Cheryl - Leaf

Say my name - Beyonce -Leaf, Beyonce's friend - Yellow, Beyonce's cousin - mystery girl

Scream - Usher - Gary

What the hell - Averil Lavenge? - Leaf

Big girls don't cry - Fergie - Leaf

No one - Alicia Keys - Leaf

If i ain't got you - Alicia Keys - Leaf

DJ got us falling in love - Usher - Green

Halo - Beyonce - Leaf


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi oi! Who do you think the person is? Haha, so sorry if your disappointed. It's...!**

* * *

Leaf's POV

"G-Gary?!" I yelled, quickly backing away from the younger man.

So, let me explain. Me, Green and Gary are childhood friends. Green, the oldest, 6, me, middle, 5, and Gary 4. I never thought he would come to...this.

"Hehe, yeah. It's me. Did you miss me, Weaf?" He mocked me with my old name he would call me. Since he couldn't pronounce Leaf, he said Weaf.

"After what you just did, no!" I yelled, throwing the candle at him, which he easily caught.

"Well I know you did, because I heard you muffle, 'Gary, Gary! Help!'" He smirked triumphantly.

"If only you could know I was calling out 'Green', not Gary..." I thought.

"Well, best be going. If my fan girls find me I'm- Wahh!" Gary started as he was soon run over by his fan girls.

"Ooh, Gare-bear! Are you OK?!" They called. "Did that evil...Wait, what is that blindfold for? And that gag? That means...BASTARD!"

I ran out of the corner and run into my fan club.

"M-miss L-Leaf! What happened?" They asked.

"He happened. That man in the corner." I whined.

"Let's kill that guy!" On man in my fan club screamed.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

By the time they got into the corner, they noticed Gary was gone, but instead a man with light brown, shaggy hair was on the floor, unconscious.

"Hey, we're gonna kill you!" They said, pushing him.

"No, this isn't the man. I know how to do CPR, so step aside." I said, walking in front of the man.

I kissed- Wait, did mouth-to-mouth until he started breathing.

"Uh, where am I, and who is this sexy lady?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Um, I'm Leaf. And you are?" I say, holding out a hand for a hand shake.

"Fire." He said. "Fire Red."

"Well nice to meet you, mister Red. Please, I'd like to talk." I say, grabbing his hand lightly and tugging.

"Well, I'd love to talk to you." He said, wiggling his eye brows up and down.

"Haha, well, follow me if you will." I said, leading him to my table with Green and... ugh, Gary.

"Hey, that's the guy I punched!" Gary said, jumping up from the table.

"You punched him?! You stupid idiot!" I said, kicking him.

"Nah, I'm ok. By the way, my name's Fire. Nice to meet you." He said, bowing.

"Well, fire, don't ever hurt her. Bye Leaf, fire." Green said as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"Uh, I dunno." Gary and Fire say at the same time. "Haha! Jynx! Double jynx! Triple jynx! Pie jynx! Rainbow jynx! Banana split jynx! Haha!

"Uh, boys. The one thing I will never under stand." I mumbled to myself.

"Um, I think he likes you!" Gary said all cheery, like he was saying I see a bird.

"Great news, Einstein. Like I didn't know that." I say sarcastically.

"...He does?" Fire finally says.

Me and Gary fall over anime style.

"Y-yes, Fire. He does." I say, rubbing the part were I hit my head.

"Wow, i couldnt tell! You guys are great guessers!" He said, a twinkle in his eyes. "Will you teach me to be that good?!"

Of course Gary's arrogance steps up and says, "Of course i wi-?!" I had hit him on the head with a near by glass.

"No, Fire, you just have to be smarter." I said, glaring daggers at Gary.

"Oh, OK!" He said, standing up on a chair. Of course this was the chair that Gary grabbed onto as he got back up, and the 2 of them fell again.

"Idiots!" I say as my cell starts to ring. "Yellow?' I ask.

"Hey, Leaf. Its me, Red. Long time no talk, huh?" He says. "I called you to tell you great news. Me and Mist are having a baby!"

"Wow, that's great! Whens it due?" I ask.

"December 21st. Close to Christmas!" Red says.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you guys." I said.

"Would you like to see Mist's stomach? Its huge!" Red says.

"Sure, how about tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure! See you then!" He says as i press end.

"Guys, im leaving. see you later!" I said, waving bye to the 2 boys.

"Wait, what about our taaaaaaaaaaaalk?" Fire whines.

"Of course, tomorrow. Here is my number!" I say as i scribble down my number on a straw wrapper and throw it to Fire.

"Yayyyyyyy! Bye bye, Leaf!" He said, waving his hand like crazy.

I walk out of the club, and see this black prius drive up.

"Come with me." A man says; he was wearing a black suit and black sun glasses. "Master would like to see you."

He throws me in the car. I bang on the window, yelling, "Help! Help! Green! Fire! Gary! ANYBODY!"

* * *

**Sorry its so short. TT ~ TT I couldnt think of anything else...**


End file.
